Offrir une rose
by asuka snape
Summary: Je t'offre une rose, pour ce jour que tu hais tant...M pour présence d'un lime.


**Je monopolise la parole le temps de quelques mots: Nanie Nouche, ma tendre jumelle, mon ange à moi, je te dédie ce petit OS.**

**Une toute petite chose pour tout ce que tu m'apporte...**

_**Disclamer**__ :_ rien à moi, bla bla bla, tout à JKR, bla bla bla. (Mes respects à cette grande dame qui nous permet de rêver un peu plus chaque fois)

_**Offrir une rose**_

Douze ans. Oui, douze ans maintenant que le Lord Noir a été défait de façon définitive et violente. Douze années de calme et de reconstruction après presque six ans de guerre sanglante, de tortures et de massacres. Et malgré tout ce temps écoulé, les mêmes rumeurs, les mêmes préjugés et par-dessus tout, les mêmes douleurs.

Assis dans le fauteuil qu'_il_ aimait tant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier lisait les nouveaux arrivages d'articles de presses.

« _L'orphelinat dépasse toutes les espérances que nous avions_ »

« _Harry Potter : nouvelle mère pour ces laissés pour comptes ?_ »

« _Le dossier Snape toujours en cours. Que font les autorités ?_ »

Un vase explosa sur la table basse lorsqu'il lut le dernier en date. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Les gens n'étaient donc pas capables de laisser une seconde chance à un homme qui avait montré à maintes reprises la valeur de son courage et de ses actes ? N'avait-il pas risqué sa vie pour que d'autres puissent vivre la leur ? Ce monde le révoltait de minute en minute.

-_ Calmes-toi, ça ne sert à rien, tu sais comme moi comment ils sont : fiers et imbus d'eux-mêmes._

Oui il le savait. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à cette guerre le savaient, notamment les membres de l'ordre. Combien étaient morts au combat d'ailleurs ? Trop…alors autant compter les survivants, cela irait plus vite.

- _Je sais à quoi tu penses, alors arrête de suite où je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire penser à autre chose… ou de te priver d'un succulent repas dans ce restaurant que tu aimes tant._

Comme un choque électrique, Harry se leva d'un bon en direction de sa salle de bain et se jeta sous la douche sans avoir pris le temps de tout enlever. Il allait être en retard pour la réservation alors autant se dépêcher un maximum. L'eau chaude coulait agréablement sur lui, détendant ses muscles et emportant avec elle les gouttes salées qui s'échappaient de ses yeux verts.

Pourquoi ?

Un frisson le parcourut malgré la chaleur de l'eau. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la cabine de douche et se tenait près de lui sans cependant le toucher. Juste une présence, une ceinture de sécurité dans ce monde si sombre lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Profitant de ce moment de réconfort, le jeune homme commença à se laver les cheveux puis le reste du corps, corps jeune et puissant, frêle et fort, un corps qui malgré le jeune âge se voyait déjà marqué à plusieurs endroits, de plusieurs manières et par plusieurs personnes. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Marquer par ce monde qu'il a sauvé de force et qui lui avait tout pris. Sa famille, ses amis et même plus. Toutes ces personnes qui étaient si chères à son cœur.

Un autre tremblement s'empara de lui avant qu'une caresse fantôme sur sa hanche ne lui fasse reprendre pied. Il n'était pas seul, et ça, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

-_ Tu vas être encore en retard Harry._

En effet, l'horloge du salon s'enclencha pour sonner ses huit coups. Huit heure pile.

- Et merde !!

Il sortit en trombe de la douche pour se ruer dans sa chambre et tenter de finir de se préparer. Cela serait-il grave si ses cheveux restaient en bataille ou devait-il faire un effort ? _Il_ n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait à l'indiscipline… sauf lui à vrai dire. Tant pis pour les cheveux, le temps devenait pressant et il ne fallait surtout pas _le_ faire attendre. Il prit une chemise au hasard dans sa penderie, un pantalon et un boxer noir pour finir de s'habiller tout en traversant les pièces de son –_leur_- appartement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, une glace tout en pied lui renvoya son image de dernière minute.

Un homme de trente deux ans, bien battis mais sans excès, les yeux toujours aussi verts et une peau mate à souhait. Le tout agréablement ré-haussé d'un sourire des plus simple et heureux. Harry Potter était devenu un homme, un héros et par-dessus tout, un être à part entière.

Exceptionnel… mais brisé.

_Dong ! Dong ! Dong ! …_

Huit heure et quinze minutes… Le retard ne passerait plus pour accidentel cette fois, et il n'échapperait pas à un sermon digne de ce nom. Quelle idée aussi de ne pas arriver à l'heure pour un jour aussi important que celui-ci !!

Une veste mise à la va-vite, la porte claqua.

L'appartement ne résonnait maintenant plus que d'un silence lourd et vide.

La rue était déserte lorsqu'il s'avança vers la porte du restaurant, faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire défectueux. Une main en avant, il pénétra dans ce modeste établissement. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse comme à chaque fois qu'il y venait - qu'_ils y venaient-,_ les tables séparées de façon à ce qu'elles soient intimes ou conviviales, des lumières douces et éparses, le tout surmonté d'un air au piano.

Et sa table fétiche toujours réservée en ce jour. Pour _lui_, pour _eux_…

Un jeune garçon s'approcha de lui et l'emmena à sa réservation où face à lui, une chaise vide trônait et paradait. _Il _n'allait pas tarder, cela se passait toujours comme ça. Il arrivait en retard le premier au risque de se faire taquiner, et l'autre se venger en arrivant plus en retard encore.

-_ Tu rêvasses encore à ce que je vois, _murmura une voix juste contre son cœur. _Tu n'as pas encore commandé, de plus… le gentil serveur attend tu sais ? Arrêtes d'être cruel avec lui ou les gens vont encore dire que j'ai détein sur toi._

Cette réflexion le fit sourire. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu de _sa_ part et de la bouche des autres ? « Harry, plus le temps passe, plus tu lui ressemble … mon pote tu m'inquiètes tu sais ! » Ron avait même tenté de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste pour ça.

-_ Encore perdu dans tes pensées… Merlin, me serais-je donc marié à un rêveur continuel ?? Quelle tragédie pour le grand esprit que je suis…_

Cette fois un léger ricanement ne put être retenu et sortit tel un grognement. Les gens autour de lui – d'_eux_ – se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, puis se remirent à manger calmement en se heurtant à un regard noir digne de ce nom. Un regard qu'une seule personne pouvait réaliser avec réussite.

-_ Tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville, morveux._

- _Morveux… vieux vampire asthmatique !_

-_ Faux ! Un vampire est un être mort-vivant. Personnellement je suis soit dans une catégorie, soit dans l'autre…_

Un pincement au cœur l'étreignit sans prévenir. Bien sur qu'il était l'un ou l'autre… tout comme lui. Du moins le faisait-il croire. Le garçon revint au bout de quelques minutes avec l'entrée et la bouteille de vin commandée à l'occasion. Une fois le liquide versé, Harry leva son verre et porta un toast.

- A notre dixième anniversaire de mariage.

Et alors qu'il buvait son verre d'une traite, un son à peine audible lui parvint jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

_Je t'aime._

Trois petits mots, si simples et innocents et qui pourtant, retournent un cœur et une tête sans même s'en rendre compte. Trois petits mots qui l'avaient fait chavirer et flotter dans un monde meilleur, un monde uniquement composé de deux personnes. Lui et l'autre. _Ses_ bras. _Son_ odeur, la texture de _sa_ peau et le velouté de _sa_ voix. La douceur de _ses_ yeux et la chaleur de _son_ corps.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était partir de cet endroit pour se blottir dans leur lit, contre lui, dans son odeur si légère de bois et de plantes épicées. Oui… il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Un tendre caresse fantôme sur la joue le fit revenir à lui. Le plat de résistance venait d'arriver et le serveur attendait apparemment une réponse de sa part. A quel sujet ? Pourquoi encore une fois n'écoutait-il pas ?

- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es qu'un morveux rêveur et inattentif… Merlin soit remercié que cela ne s'applique pas dans certains domaines…_

Une rougeur monumentale s'étala sur le visage du survivant à cette remarque. Son époux le lui avait déjà fait comprendre, qu'il était tête en l'air, mais par la suite il lui avait dit clairement que s'il avait été aussi bon élève qu'il était amant, le directeur lui-même lui aurait offert un poste dès sa sortie diplômée.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait doué. Il ne connaissait rien avant _lui_, pas même le plaisir de la chair !

- Hum hum… monsieur pardonnez-moi, mais je dois savoir de suite ce que nous devons faire… le gâteau sera-t-il nécessaire ou souhaitez-vous…

- C'est gentil Pierre, mais le dessert ne sera pas pour ce soir… je pense que je vais déjà me régaler avec ce plat, et puis je n'arrive jamais à finir…

- Bien monsieur, fit-il en partant s'occuper d'autres clients.

Ce garçon était gentil. Chaque année il était là à s'occuper de lui, que se soit pour le travail ou simplement pour son moral. Il allait bien pourtant ! Il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, l'avait découvert sous toutes ses coutures, souriant (rarement !), aigri et sarcastique, mais il en était tombé amoureux comme ça. Il avait dévoré son corps et sécher les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux…et il l'avait épousé !! Que demander de plus ?

Epousé… Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour magnifique qu'avait été son mariage.

--

_Il faisait un soleil radieux ce matin quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Le temps s'annonçait superbe, les derniers préparatifs touchaient à leur fin et son amant c'était occupé de leur lune de miel… le tout sans lui en expliquer le moindre détail évidemment. La seule ombre au tableau était peut-être l'absence de son compagnon à son réveil… Stupide croyance !! Qui avait osé dire que voir le futur marié 24h avant le mariage portait malheur ??_

_Et il s'était levé sur cette sensation de manque, d'absence, vaquant alors à ses obligations en accueillant les invités. _

_Lorsque l'après-midi commençait à toucher à sa fin, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer lorsque quelqu'un plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et le fit reculer dans un des bureaux du manoir._

_- Vigilance constante monsieur Potter… Toute cette guerre ne t'a donc rien appris jeune idiot ?_

_- Severus ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu te rends compte de la tempête que tu risques de déclencher si Molly te vois ??_

_- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir et de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, ta présence m'a tellement manqué que j'ai cru que mon pauvre cœur allait se briser sous le poids de la solitude. _

_Relâchant sa prise doucement pour profiter de la mine déconfite de son amant suite à sa moquerie, Severus ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir un sourire narquois étirer les lèvres de son futur époux._

_- Je savais bien que tu pouvais être fleur bleue !!_

_- Jeune imbécile ! Je suis un serpentard pas un stupide gryffondor…_

_- Vieux b- Hmpf…_

_La réplique de Harry mourut au fond de sa gorge quand il sentit une bouche fine dévorer la sienne. Il avait tant attendu de pouvoir le sentir contre lui qu'aucune insultes n'auraient pu gâcher ce moment. Le baiser était tendre et protecteur pour ensuite devenir fiévreux et enflammé, rempli de promesse de bonheur et d'extase._

_Le jeune lion se frottait sans décence contre le corps de Severus, attisant leurs reins et leur désir avec empressement et avidité. Tout aurait put se passer à merveille si le professeur de potions n'avait pas fait cesser le petit jeu qui aurait du finir sous la couette… ou sur le bureau…ou à tout endroit possible de la pièce._

_- Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, grogna Harry tandis que son sexe douloureux pulsait contre sa propre aine._

_- Chaque chose en son temps monsieur l'impatient…_

_- Mais ça va faire 24h qu'il ne s'est rien passé !! Tu te rends compte ?! _

_- Et bien amuse-toi au cinq contre un, c'est bien ce que tu faisais avant non ?_

_- Sev, ça fait quatre ans déjà que je partage ma vie avec toi…_

_- Trois Potter… cela fait trois ans. Rappelles-toi que la première année tu n'avais accès qu'a mon lit._

_- J'y serais rentré avant si tu n'avais pas été aussi aveugle…Quoi qu'il en soit, explique-moi pourquoi je devrais me satisfaire de ma main droite alors que j'ai devant moi un maître en la matière ?_

_Les yeux verts fixaient ceux plus sombres en face, légèrement humides et implorants devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon._

_Snape s'approcha lentement de lui, déposa sa main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa délicatement._

_- Je te l'ai dis Harry, chaque chose en son temps. D'abord l'échange d'anneaux, et dès ce soir je t'offrirai la lune et les étoiles…_

_Le temps avait radicalement changé pour la cérémonie et la pluie battait contre le chapiteau pendant que Harry s'avançait vers son futur mari. Tous regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, observant ces deux hommes se donner l'un à l'autre avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient. Tandis que la magie scellait à jamais leurs anneaux et leur vie, un seul petit murmure s'éleva avant que les personnes présentes ne sifflent le bonheur de ce nouveau couple._

_- Je vous aime Monsieur Potter-Snape…_

--

Un sourire béat était accroché à son visage quand il sortit de ses pensées. Severus avait définitivement raison… il était et resterait un éternel rêveur. En tout cas, il pouvait se vanter d'arriver à faire plusieurs choses en même temps, car quand il baissa la tête vers son assiette, celle-ci était complètement vide et rincer avec soin. Peut-être aurait-il de la place pour le dessert cette fois. Il leva la main discrètement pour attirer l'attention du garçon quand un éclat attira son regard.

A son annulaire droit brillait son alliance. Un petit anneau tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, tout en argent et sans fioriture avec pour simple inscription « _Toi, pour moi_ » sur l'intérieur. Merlin qu'il chérissait ce présent, ce symbole d'engagement aussi inutile qu'important qui lui rappelait sans cesse que quelqu'un l'aimait, le protégeait…

- Je peux vous être utile monsieur Snape ?

Pierre était arrivé bien plus vite qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Aurait-il donc si peu notion du temps ?

- Je prendrai l'addition s'il vous plait.

- Toujours pas de gâteau ? Nous avons réaliser le votre spécialement ce soir.

- Je vous en remercie, mais je pense ne pas pouvoir avaler autre chose. C'était délicieux, comme toujours.

Le serveur reparti tranquillement chercher la note, laissant à son client le temps de se perdre dans un regard vague.

-_ Tu ne manges pas assez_, assena une voix tellement familière._ Je t'observe ces dernier temps Harry… fais attention à toi._

N'importe quoi. Il mangeait… juste un peu moins que d'habitude. Il ne supportait plus le trop plein de nourriture comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, qui ne comprendrait pas ça ?

Mais le fait était qu'_il_ avait raison, comme toujours.

Lorsque le papier arriva sur sa table, il regarda à peine la note et paya pour deux en levant la main rapidement. Comme toujours, Pierre aurait voulu protester sur la somme trop importante pour _le_ repas commandé, et comme à chaque fois, Harry le faisait taire en argumentant que c'était pour la qualité du service.

- _Tu es trop généreux avec ce garçon. Je vais commencer à me méfier de ce restaurant et particulièrement de ce jeune homme que tu sembles attirer de manière excessive. _

Quelle réflexion absurde !! Bien sur qu'il attirait les regards, mais la personne pourrait bien être le sorcier ou le moldu le plus célèbre du moment que cela n'aurait aucune importance. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans son cœur. Et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre, la présence de l'anneau à son doigt appuyant fermement ses pensées.

Puis dans un _pop_, il disparut pour apparaître de suite dans sa chambre. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se glissa dans la fraîcheur des couvertures attendant avec empressement le moment où il fermerait les yeux.

_Allongé sur leur lit, les draps commençaient à se froisser sous les torsions de ce corps. Un chaste baiser à la base… Mais comment résister lorsqu'il s'agissait de lèvres tant désirées ?_

_D'abord timides, leur bouches s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre, retenant leur souffle, caressantes et furtives, puis affamées. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il les attendait ! Et _ses_ mains qui venaient l'effleurer délicatement, sur l'épaule, le bras, les flans et la chute des reins. _

_De délicieux frissons le parcouraient allégrement, lui faisant quémander plus tandis que son corps se cambrait sous les sensation qui l'envahissaient. Plus de contact, plus de chair et de lèvres. Chaque parcelle de peau brûlait pour cette présence, cet homme au dessus de lui, le dominant, l'honorant de tous les plaisirs tandis que lui gémissait de cette lenteur._

_Rien n'était de trop, pas même cette cruelle impression de manque qui étreignait le cœur de jeune lion. Tout n'était que douceur et caresses aériennes, le rendant fou petit à petit. Et lui n'attendait que ça…_

_Deux mains remontèrent le long de ses bras, lui emprisonnant les poignets au dessus de sa tête. _

_Bientôt…_

_Un corps se glissa contre lui, entre ses cuisses si largement ouvertes en une invitation indécente et suppliante. Un corps léger aux hanches délicieuses et au désir fièrement dressé contre son aine qui ne demandait que libération. Un corps que se déhanchait sensuellement sur sa peau, l'attisant, l'aimant d'une façon merveilleuse._

_Un autre baiser, une autre caresse…et l'oubli. Un cri de plaisir retentit dans la chambre lorsque enfin, Harry se sentit complet. D'une poussée ferme et tendre sa moitié s'était enfoui au plus profond de lui, les liants d'un même besoin, d'une même passion._

_Les yeux émeraudes se fermèrent sous cette chaleur qui l'envahissait, sous cette bouche qui redécouvrait la sienne et cette langue cajoleuse. L'arrivée de doigts fins contre son bassin fut le déclenchement de tout le reste._

_Le premier coup de reins fut doux, lent et impérieux, lui arrachant un autre gémissement. L'homme prenait son temps, s'immobilisait lorsque les hanches du plus jeune s'enflammaient _

_malgré sa main le maintenant, le faisant trembler d'extase sous la pression qui lui rongeait le corps. Harry n'était plus qu'un pantin grelottant de plaisir, entièrement abandonné à la volonté de l'autre. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que _lui_, sa douceur lorsqu'il le prenait, le survolait et l'embrassait. Il était devenu le théâtre de sensations plus divines les une que les autres, offrant un spectacle de sensualité inestimable._

_Puis un soupir lui fut chuchoté et son bassin délivrait de l'ancre qui le retenait à la surface. Les frottements à l'intérieur de lui venaient de prendre de la vitesse et de l'ampleur, lui faisant quitter le paradis pour un endroit encore plus beau. Il était maintenant complètement recouvert par le corps de l'autre comme un cocon protecteur. _

Il_ lui faisait l'amour avec tant de simplicité…_

_Une première vague annonciatrice l'immergea quand les hanches de l'autre homme le percutèrent une nouvelle fois. Il était tendu, en sueur et prêt à tout offrir pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il ne connaisse jamais plus autre chose que cette chair contre la sienne, cette bouche sur son cou et cette odeur autour de lui. _

_Des dents lui entrèrent violemment dans la peau de son épaule avant qu'il ne _le_ sente se raidir brutalement contre lui. Trop…s'en fut trop. Le bonheur le submergea totalement._

_C'était fini… Ses membres lui faisaient mal par tant d'efforts et de tremblements, certains de ses muscles se contractaient encore lorsqu'il sentit deux puissants bras l'encercler et l'amener sur un torse tout en sueur. Il s'endormit alors presque instantanément dans cette plénitude, dans cette chaleur._

_Severus était avec lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce jour._

Comme chaque année il se trouvait là, dans ce lieu détesté et maudit. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid ambiant alors que la pulpe de ses doigts courait sur la gravure devant laquelle il était agenouillé.

**Severus Snape**

Cela aurait fait dix ans hier qu'ils auraient été mariés. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ils auraient du vivre heureux, partir en lune de miel et faire l'amour comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Mais la veille du départ, le soir juste après la cérémonie, son époux était parti régler un dernier détail. Il voulait tant que tout soit parfait…

Il aurait du lui dire qu'être aimé été déjà la perfection, mais au lieu de ça il avait sourit et l'avait embrassé rapidement avant de le regarder partir.

A peine un quart d'heure était passé lorsqu'une sensation glacée lui noua les tripes.

Lorsque qu'on sonna à la porte de la maison qu'ils venaient d'acheter, son cœur rata un battement.

Quand deux aurors du ministère le regardèrent sombrement, il s'effondra à même le sol.

Son tendre amour n'était plus…

Depuis, chaque année à la même date, il s'autorisait à rêver, à s'imaginer qu'il n'était plus seul, car à chaque fois, il savait qu'il venait.

Serrés dans son point, une fleur pleurait elle aussi ce néant accompagné d'un mot a moitié déchiré.

« Je sais que ce matin, quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu pleureras sur cette rose.

Cette rose que je t'offre pour ce jour que tu hais tant. »


End file.
